Felix Felicis
by MatterOverMind
Summary: Harry and Draco. It starts out with Harry using Felix Felicis to get back at Draco...but what will it turn into? My first FanFic ever, but don't let that discourage you. It heats up fast. : THIS CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. Harry/Draco Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

It was late and everyone in the castle was asleep. Harry jumped as he heard a snore coming from one of the many portraits on the walls of Hogwarts. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the small bottle he held in his hand. Because of the Half-Blood Prince, he was now in possession of a bottle of Felix Felicis, a luck potion. The potion was gold in colour, and the bottle still had its wax seal, unbroken, around its edges- just like the day not too long ago when Slughorn had given it to Harry. Under the cover of his invisibility cloak, Harry pondered what he was about to do…the Slytherin part of him said it was okay for revenge. Harry shook his head as he tugged the cork out of its wax bond before he could change his mind, freeing the potion. The boy held the bottle to his lips, feeling vindicated already, as he drank a few sips. The potion slid down his throat as he walked towards the library, not sure if he would go through with his plan or not.

Since Harry was under the spell of the potion, he didn't encounter a soul- though he kept the Marauder's Map ready, anyway. Harry turned the corner to the library and pulled off his invisibility cloak as soon as he was safe behind the library doors. He sat down at a table, silently taking out the Marauder's Map;

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered. _'I'm definitely up to no good…_' Harry thought.

As Harry glanced down at the map, he noticed something he hadn't expected, though he should have; Malfoy's name was drifting around the corridors, dangerously close to the library.

'_Of course,' _thought Harry, _'I'm lucky tonight.' _

Harry made a face at the double meaning of his thoughts and tugged at his tangled hair, frustrated. He wanted to get back at Malfoy, and this was the perfect way- the Felix Felicis would ensure his every move. As Harry glanced at the Marauder's Map, he heard Malfoy's footsteps around the corner.

"Mischief Managed."

Harry had nearly reached the Defense Against The Dark Arts section when he heard the library door creak open.

x x x x x

As Draco entered the library he felt…strange. He sneered, not quite sure why he had gone to the library in the middle of the night to begin with, so he walked towards the Defense Against The Dark Arts section while he thought. There wasn't a book in that section that Draco's father didn't have in his personal collection.

x x x x x

Harry's heart was pounding so fast that it threatened to break free from his chest; he heard Malfoy's steps getting closer. Harry took a deep breath, held it in, closed his eyes, and reached out. Luckily, his fingers were curled around a fistful of green and silver tie.

"Potter?!" Malfoy spat, anger and surprise flashing across his face.

x x x x x

Draco was disgusted. Why was Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-(Apparently)-Break Rules, out in the middle of the night?

'_And why is he holding my tie?_'

Draco's thoughts were answered as he was shoved against a bookcase, dust from the shelves marring his perfect hair.

"Potter, get your hands off of me!"

x x x x x

Harry put a finger to Malfoy's lips, silencing him, and he smiled as he watched Malfoy's eyes widen.

"Ssssh… You wouldn't want to get caught like this, would you, Draco?" Harry's words slid through his lips, smooth like velvet, and danger danced in his eyes. Malfoy responded with a look of disgust, his perfect mouth still sealed by Harry's finger.

"I didn't think so." Harry leaned it, brushing his nose against Malfoy's jaw line

He took Draco's wrist in his hand, pinning it to the bookcase above Draco's head. Harry felt the boy's slender wrist, sliding his thumb along the vein, feeling the blond's increasing pulse.

"Quite the predicament you're in, Draco…" Harry whispered, brushing his lips against Malfoy's ear, letting Malfoy feel his hot breath. Harry moved his leg in between Malfoy's thighs and was pleasantly surprised by the positive reaction he was getting from the Slytherin. His plan was working.

"Oh yes, quite the predicament."

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Malfoy tried to slither out of Harry's grip, and Harry could feel Malfoy's erection beginning.

"So that's all it takes, Draco?" The Slytherin sneered and continued to squirm.

"No need to be hostile," Harry said, tracing the fingertips of his free hand along the small of Malfoy's back. Harry allowed his hand to move along Malfoy's hip, pressing himself against the boy- Malfoy was definitely hard now. Harry smiled, making eye contact with Malfoy through half-lidded eyes. He held the blond boy's gaze as he casually brushed his hand against Malfoy's groin, feeling Malfoy's erection through the fabric of his jeans; the boy arched into Harry, drawing them even closer as he maneuvered his long fingers into Harry's ever-tousled hair. The blond tilted his head back, hitting the bookshelf again, and causing more dust to cover himself and his enemy.

x x x x x

Draco let out a whimper as Potter touched his groin, his jeans restricting him growing erection and causing unwelcome friction.

"Potter, I don't know why this is happening, or what the hell you think you're doing, but you'd better stop."

Harry leaned into Draco, his hot breath hitting Draco's ear once more as he asked, "Or what?" Harry nibbled on Draco's ear, and Draco arched at the touch. The Gryffindor reached for the button on Draco's jeans, his fingers absently grazing Draco's groin. Draco whimpered and tightened his grip on Harry's hair.

'_What the hell is happening?'_

x x x x x

Malfoy must have felt lightheaded, because Harry could feel the blood rushing to the boy's cock. Harry grinned as heard the almost inaudible groan of pleasure that Malfoy just couldn't hold in.

"Well, well, well," Harry said, "I guess that isn't your wand in your pocket…You don't _really _ want me to stop, do you, Draco?"

"Potter, I swear…"

Malfoy's words were interrupted by the loud groan that escaped him as Harry bit his neck, running his tongue up and down Malfoy's throat, tasting him. And somehow he had found that spot right behind Malfoy's ear and, oh… Harry vaguely felt the other boy arching into him, tightening his grip on Harry's hair, bringing them closer- but he was concentrating on his task. Harry's free hand was busy now, unzipping Malfoy's jeans, teasing him, testing him- his other hand still pinning Malfoy to the bookcase.

Malfoy was pressing himself against Harry now, begging for more and letting another moan escape his perfect lips, a little louder this time; his pulse was urging Harry continue, begging Harry to take him then and there, answering his silent wish. As soon as Harry heard Malfoy whimper, he slipped his hand into Malfoy's boxers and wrapped it around Malfoy's throbbing erection- earning a gasp of intense pleasure from the Slytherin. He began to slowly slide his hand over the Slytherin's length, teasing the tip with his thumb. Concentrating on his task, the Gryffindor increased his speed and Malfoy's breathing became ragged and heavy. He began to thrust into Harry, his chest and shoulders heaving with every thrust. Malfoy slid his hand down to grip Harry's shoulder and Harry leaned into Malfoy, pleasuring the blond's neck in rhythm with his hand.

"Potter…don't stop…I'm…I'm going to-"

Malfoy gasped in horror as Harry tore himself away from the Slytherin just as he was about to get off- a smirk made its way onto Harry's face, quite different from the lustful gaze he had given Malfoy a few moments ago. Malfoy closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing and speak;

"You filthy bastard, you should have been in Slytherin."

Malfoy hurriedly began to zip up his pants, but Harry's hands stopped him as they slid under the elastic of Malfoy's boxers, brushing ever so slightly against the boy's cock.

"Think about me when you polish your wand tonight, Draco." Harry leaned in to kiss that sensitive spot behind Malfoy's ear once more, and began biting a trail down the boy's neck- Harry was sure the Slytherin would have a bruise in the morning. Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes again, and saw that they were still glazed over; his lips still parted, still reddened, still waiting, asking to be kissed, to be enticed. Harry leaned in, kissing the boy softly on his full lips for the first time, before he turned on his heel and left.

x x x x x

Draco slammed his fist into the book case that Potter had him pinned to only moments before. His breathing became unsteady as he thought about Potter's hand sliding over him, his hot breath on Draco's ear, clouding his brain…Potter's fingers casting a spell of their own on his erection. Potter had told Draco to think about him when he "polished his wand" as Harry had put it. How could Draco _not_ think about Potter, his voice dripping with lust and his eyes that were full of longing and passion, they were pools of liquid desire- more potent than even the darkest of magic…

Draco opened his eyes, his hand pleasuring himself of its own accord.

'_Stop it. This is __Potter_ _you're thinking about.'_

Draco shoved his erection into his jeans, disgusted at himself for being turned on by a guy- let alone Harry Fucking Potter. Draco scoffed, zipping up his pants as he walked, and he knew that it would be an incredibly long and uncomfortable walk back to his room.

…If only he were going to Harry's room.

x x x x x

Harry leaned against the wall outside of the Gryffindor common room, the cool cobblestones pressing against his back. He bowed his head and concentrated on taking deep breaths. He unzipped his pants and closed his eyes, recalling the night's events as he eagerly slid his hand over his erection. He though about Malfoy moaning, his eyes closed, drinking in the pleasure of the moment. He thought about Malfoy saying his name, the boy's soft cock in his hand…

This definitely was not part of his plan.

x x x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke with sweat on his brow, his perfect hair sticking to his forehead. He panted, taking in bursts of air as he pushed his hair away from his face with his long, white fingers. He shifted and felt a sticky substance on his abdomen.

He groaned, remembering the events that had happened just a few hours ago… and the dreams he had that had caused his sticky abdomen.

He groaned again, mumbling "Fuck you, Potter" as he turned over and went back to sleep.

XXXXX

Harry awoke to the bright sun streaming into his dorm; he hadn't closed the curtains around his bed all the way, and the morning sun slipped through the crack.

He sat up and yanked the curtains closed, wanting more sleep. He heard music coming from the common room and realized that more sleep was not an option. He wiped his eyes and put on his glasses. As he did this, he remembered the previous night- apparently his memory needed glasses, too. Harry folded his legs, attempting to stifle the growing erection that he was getting from thinking about the previous night.

Did Felix Felicis have a side affect that he wasn't aware of? Some sort of symptom that made your greatest rival turn you on?

He doubted it.

Of course, it wasn't all Harry's fault that Draco turned him on. Draco was so perfect, and lean. His skin contrasted his black Slytherin robes and his eyes were two storms that clouded Harry's brain. His white- gold hair was made of the finest silk; and his cock… Harry felt the surge of pleasure rush through him just thinking about it.

"Fuck, Malfoy…" Harry groaned.

There was no stifling his erection now. Harry slipped his hand into his boxers and pleasured himself… while thinking about his male Slytherin rival.

XXXXX

The next time Draco woke up it was time for breakfast. His hand swept over his abdomen- it wasn't sticky this time. However, he was getting hard, and one thought of Harry sliding his hand over Draco's cock and kissing his neck gave him a full- blown erection.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, ignoring his erection. He was too proud to wank while thinking about Harry Fucking Potter- once was enough.

Draco tugged on his robes and skipped the shower, afraid of what the steam would do to his brain… and his body.

He went to the Great Hall and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle, who were too busy stuffing their faces to notice him. Draco pulled his robes over his erection, concealing it as best he could. At least there was no sign of Potter yet.

XXXXX

Harry walked down to the Great Hall, determined to stick to his original plan. The Gryffindor entered the hall and took his place in between Ron and Fred. Fred muttered a "hello," which was muffled by the food in his mouth. Ron's mouth was too busy kissing Hermione to say anything at all. Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice and looked up at the Slytherin table- two stormy eyes were looking right at him. He felt a surge in his groin, but ignored it, looking at Malfoy through his eyelashes and looking as desirable as he could. And Malfoy looked… pleased?

XXXXX

Draco pushed the eggs around his plate, distracted. Soon enough, a mass of unruly hair entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Fred Weaslebee. Draco watched Harry's every move; his fingers wrapped around the pumpkin juice, pouring it into his own cup.

At that moment, Harry lifted his eyes and they met Draco's. Draco kept his expression blank- but Harry softened his gaze… Holy Hell, he looked sexy. Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked as if to say "bring it on." He would gladly accept this challenge. He lifted his glad, running his tongue along the edge before he took a sip. With that, Draco sent one last lustful gaze at Harry and left, feeling Harry's gaze on his back the entire time.

XXXXX

Harry shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Why did Draco look so sexy when he bit his lip like that? And why did Malfoy look so pleased? Was Harry's performance the previous night really that convincing? While Harry let his thoughts wander, he noticed Malfoy get up and leave. Harry swallowed the last few gulps of his pumpkin juice, mumbled an incoherent "goodbye," and left. He wanted to go looking for Draco to see just how well his plan was going. Harry wandered out onto the grounds first. Malfoy frequented the Quidditch Pitch, and Harry knew no one else would be there this early in the morning. Sure enough, as Harry approached the pitch he saw a lean figure leaning against a tree and looking more like Adonis than anyone had a right to. Malfoy was looking into the sky, his head thrown back and exposing his delicious throat.

_"The devil definitely isn't ugly," _Harry thought.

XXXXX

Draco was looking into the early- morning sky, watching clouds drift by and trying to sort out the whole Turned-On-By-Harry-Potter situation when he saw the boy in question walking towards him. He didn't bother to look at Potter- yet. He was going to win this challenge.

XXXXX

Harry reached Malfoy, who hadn't bothered to acknowledge his presence- not like that was a surprise.

"Hey, Malfoy…" Harry said, making certain his voice didn't falter. Malfoy said nothing.

"Listen, Malfoy…" Harry began. He had better make it good…

XXXXX

Draco listened to Harry, but didn't look at him. Harry began to speak, and it was beginning to sound an awful lot like an apology. Harry apologize to Draco? He would never do that unless a Professor made him- not even after last night.

"Listen, Malfoy…" Potter began.

Draco raised an eyebrow, curious.

"I'm sorry I was so rotten yesterday, honestly- I caught you completely off- guard. It's not your fault that you… responded to me after I attacked you, and I don't expect anything in return, ever, except for a few dozen hexes…"

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, then, and Harry took a step towards Draco, continuing his false apology- but Draco wasn't listening anymore. Harry's apology had become the sound that a snitch makes when it passes your ear, a buzz in the back of your mind, faint and distant. Draco watched Harry's lips form the words that he wasn't hearing. He loved the way his lips parted, red and glistening. His cheeks were flushed with emotion, and his brown furrowed in concentration. His green eyes, staring at Draco behind their black- framed cage were like stained glass, the colours vivid and alive. His hair was messier than usual, and his enthusiasm gave him an almost crazed look. Draco's eyes trailed over Harry's body now, taking in his rumpled shirt and open robe. His dark slacks, definitely tight over his groin, and his Gryffindor tie, just close enough for Draco to grab. Draco didn't hear the buzz of Harry's voice anymore. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and all he could feel was his raging libido.

He turned to face Harry fully now, and came to the sudden realization that the Gryffindor had stopped talking. Truth be told, Harry could have been talking about the great sex he had with Voldemort, and Draco wouldn't have noticed.

"Draco?"

Draco's name had never sounded as sexual as it did when it slipped through Harry's lips on a breath. And that was all it took.

Draco reached forward, taking hold of the crimson and gold tie, using it to push the Gryffindor wearing it against the tree that Draco had been leaning against only seconds before. Harry let out a graceful "oomph" as Draco pinned him to the tree, his hands on Harry's shoulders. Both boys were breathing heavily, their chests heaving. Harry didn't know if Malfoy wanted to hex him or shag him senseless. Then Draco leaned into Harry and kissed him full on the mouth; a real kiss, not like Harry had kissed him last night. He pushed his mouth hard against the brunette, waiting for him to respond, but Harry's mouth was still beneath the heat of Draco's. Draco bit Harry's bottom lip then, which tasted like cinnamon and chocolate. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's lip, soothing it and drowning in Harry's essence. Harry gasped at this and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth; and Draco was now devoid of all rational thought.

XXXXX

Harry froze. Draco was kissing Harry and Harry hadn't initiated it. Apparently Harry's plan was going better than expected. Just then, the Slytherin bit Harry's lip. Oh God, that was incredible. Draco trailed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, and Harry gasped, feeling the friction in his jeans. Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, caressing every sensitive spot it could find.

XXXXX

Draco felt Harry deepening the kiss, and he let a moan escape him. Harry was kissing Draco back with as much intensity as he could. Harry was vaguely aware that they were snogging in broad daylight where anyone could walk by- but as soon as Draco began to run his hands down Harry's shoulders and over his chest, he simply didn't care. Draco pushed off Harry's already unbuttoned robe and un-tucked his shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as possible, wanting to expose what was underneath. Draco ran his hands over Harry's chest, perfectly toned from Quidditch, and he felt Harry shiver. Draco moaned as his hands found Harry's nipples and Harry gasped as he deepened the kiss even more. Draco broke the kiss for only a moment to tug off his own robes and let them drop to the ground. He could feel Harry's eager hands unbuttoning his shirt while his lips devoured Draco's neck. Draco let his head fall back as he put his hands in Harry's hair.

It wasn't enough.

Draco captured Harry's mouth again, much to Harry's pleasure. They were both eager, libidos raging and hands roaming everywhere, their bodies pressed together. The kiss was bruising and passionate- not like the quick goodbye kiss last night. Draco's hands danced along Harry's hips, and his cock was so hard that it hurt. He grabbed Harry's hips and pulled them forward, rubbing their erections together. Both boys groaned as Draco reached for Harry's zipper- and froze.

"Oh, no…" Draco barely spoke above a whisper.

"Oh, no…" It was louder this time.

Draco backed away from Harry, buttoning his shirt and only stopping to pick up his robes.

"I have to go."

XXXXX

"Draco…"

Harry slumped against the tree, mourning the absence of Draco's lips bruising his, Draco's hands running all over him, and Draco's hips rocking against his. Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed. _"I'm not supposed to like this,"_ Harry thought, _"It's not part of the plan."_

He sighed again. Draco had just kissed Harry out of his own free will. Hell, he had done more than kiss Harry. He had poured out his heart and soul through that kiss.

Draco had had his hand on Harry's zipper, they had been so close to getting what they wanted.

What they wanted…

Why did Harry care so much?

He stood and kicked the oak tree he had been pinned to moments ago. Remembering he was in the open where anyone could walk by Filch, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron… he buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his robe. He groaned when the pain in his groin reminded him that he was still unbelievably hard.

And he had double Potions with the Slytherins first, which he would have to endure with no breakfast, Draco next to him, and the biggest erection he'd ever had in his life.

Harry groaned.

XXXXX

Draco paced up and down his dorm, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed.

He had just snogged Harry Potter. Because he had wanted to. He still wanted to. He had kissed Harry, not the other way around. He had grinded their hips together, and he had wanted more- he had almost undone Potter's belt.

Draco was still hard, the hardest he'd ever been. Because of Harry. Draco wanted so badly for release…

"Fuck it."

Draco's hand dove into his pants before he could talk himself out of it. He ran his hand up and down his length; he closed his eyes, imagining it was Harry's hand. He could feel it, feel the warmth of Harry's hand, and he sped up. He thrust into his hand, panting; faster, faster.

Draco could barely talk as he started to come.

"Fuuuckk, Harrryy!"

With a few final thrusts into his hand, Draco was gone. His world was a blinding white light, and he didn't think that he would ever stop coming- Draco was infinite.

Draco shuddered as he cast a quick cleansing spell on himself. That was the best orgasm of his life, and it had been because of Harry, who wasn't even there to witness it.

Draco was indescribably sad, but sated. He ran his hand through his hair and began to walk to Potions, where Harry would he his partner. And somehow, Draco didn't want to be Harry's partner in just Potions anymore.

xXXXXXXx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked around the Potions room, a mantra in his head replaying the phrase "Please, no Draco… Please, no Draco…" Draco could be anywhere but here, and Harry wouldn't care. **Anywhere** but the Potions classroom.

Harry put his head on the desk a little too loudly, and Ron gave him a puzzled look.

"Where'd you go during breakfast today?"  
"You noticed? I'm surprised you could see anything with Hermione plastered to your face… And I went to finish the Potions homework." Harry mumbled.  
"You really need a girlfriend, Harry."  
"Shove off, Ron."

Harry heard the classroom door slam open, and he expected to see Snape- class should have begun a few minutes ago; and Snape was not one to be late.

Instead he saw Draco, clearly angry, gliding into the classroom. He sat down next to Pansy, who batted her eyelashes and place her hand on his arm. He shrugged off her hand, and she turned away, miffed.

Seconds later Snape walked in hurriedly, clearly aware of his lateness.

"You can all thank Mr. Malfoy for my tardiness. Apparently he decided it was time to hex a Hufflepuff. Detention, Malfoy."

Draco raised his lip is disproval, never shedding his Malfoy air of superiority and dignity.

"Pay attention. I'm assigning partners today- a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. There will be no whining about who you are paired with. Your task is to concoct any of the potions we've studied in the past week, without notes or books, using only the memory of your partner and yourself. I do hope you paid attention."

Ron groaned.

"Weasley. Since you seem so eager to begin, I will assign you first." He scanned the room, obviously wanting to torture Ron, but not one of his precious Slytherins. He sneered and said, "Weasley. Work with Pansy." Pansy tore her eyes away from Draco to stare at Snape, full of hate.

XXXXX

Snape was assigning partners. Draco would be stuck with Harry, of course. He always was. Snape liked to torture The Boy Who Lived. He had hated his father, Draco knew that. Apparently, Snape didn't mind torturing Draco in the process.

"Granger and Zabini."

Draco sneered. The mudblood couldn't help but be attracted to Blaise, even if he was a Slytherin.

"Goyle and Longbottom."

_Hurry up, Snape._

Normally Draco liked the man, but he was mad at him fro giving him detention. The Hufflepuff was a first year, he was in the way, and Draco was in a bad mood. Why shouldn't he hex him?

And Potter was ignoring Draco. Of course, why shouldn't he be? Draco did initiate what had happened this morning, Harry had been apologizing.

Potter. Potter had been apologizing. He refused to call the Gryffindor by his first name.

"Potter," Snape spat, "work with Malfoy."

Draco sneered. Of course.

XXXXX

"Potter."

Harry snapped his head up to look at Snape.

"Work with Malfoy."

Of-fucking-course. Snape always stuck him with that bastard. Why should today be any bloody different?

Snape finished pairing everyone up and sent them to work. Harry decided to at least try to work with Malfoy. He needed to pretend nothing was different to keep his plan in action. However, this was becoming increasingly difficult. Harry couldn't help but think about that morning, and a quick glance at Malfoy's crotch told Harry that he couldn't either. Harry cleared his throat.

"What potion do you want to m—"  
"I know what potion we're making. I remember it perfectly, and you're horrendous at Potions. So just leave it to me."

Harry nodded curtly, and the boys got to work.

XXXXX

Draco was careful not to make any contact with Harry, not even when passing ingredients. The boys barely spoke, and when they did it was just a simple "hold this."

And Harry was acting strangely… normal.

XXXXX

"Take this."

Harry looked at Draco and noted for the first time since that morning that he made eye contact. Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded as if to say 'Take it, what are you waiting for?' But there was something else.

Harry reached out to take the jar that Malfoy handed him, but instead he placed his hand on Draco's, never breaking their eye contact.

And at that moment, Harry realized that this wasn't about revenge anymore.

And now he was angry. He didn't understand why he felt the things he felt, especially not towards Draco. And when had Harry started calling him 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy?'

And then Harry knocked the jar out of Draco's hand and onto the floor. He watched it shatter, imagining it was his heart, because he _knew_ his feelings were not mutual.

XXXXX

Draco stared at the shattered jar. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find words.

"Potter!"

Draco looked up to see Snape staring down on them.

"You will join Mr. Malfoy in detention tonight. 50 points from Gryffindor for destroying supplies. The two of you come back here at 8:00 this evening. Do not be late."

XXXXX

Fuck.

Why did Harry have to get so angry? It wasn't helping things, and how he had detention with Draco.

Harry looked up to see the class leaving. Snape was gone, and Hermione and Ron waved at Harry and left quickly, probably to go snog between classes. Blaise was the last one out, and he let the door fall closed behind him. He was totally and completely alone with Draco Malfoy.

The boys stood up slowly. And suddenly Harry shoved Malfoy into the potions table. He was still angry. The chair fell over, and Draco caught his balance. He stared at Harry before he swiftly moved towards him and punched him square in the jaw.

XXXXX

Harry reached up and touched his lip. It was bleeding.

And he didn't do anything about it.

Harry turned towards the door and left. But Draco caught him and wrestled him to the ground, pinning him down. Harry could have thrown him off easily, but he just didn't care anymore.

XXXXX

Draco was furious. No one walked out on a Malfoy, not even Harry Fucking Potter. Draco wrestled him to the ground and pinned him down. Harry didn't even fight back anymore. Draco had wanted to hit him, but…

But instead he kissed him. He kissed Harry full on the mouth, tasting the blood he had spilt from Harry's lip. He felt Harry kissing back, their anger and passion one in the same.

XXXXX

Confused, angry, sad, hopeful, and about 67 other undefinable things, Harry broke the kiss. He gripped Draco's jaw and looked him straight in the eye.

He spoke, his voice wounded and unstable, and Draco stilled above him.

"Draco. I don't know what you want from me. No matter what it is, we can't be caught like this. I'm way too unstable right now to be in this tango. I know I started it, but I need you to finish it."

With that, Harry slid out from underneath the Slytherin and got to his feet. He brushed off his robes, a pained look in his eyes, and moved towards the door.

"I'll see you in detention."

With that, he was gone.

XXXXX

Draco rolled onto his back, his heart racing. He needed to find Harry. He needed to talk to him about this, about everything. It didn't matter that they hated each other. It didn't matter that Harry was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. Hell, it didn't matter that Harry was The Boy Who Lived and Draco was about to become a full-fledged Death Eater.

Harry had called it a tango. He had never agreed with him more. It was a dance. And it was full of passion and hatred.

Draco threw himself to his feet and raced out the door to the dungeons. He spun on his heel and looked every which way, frantic and driven. But the only person in the hallway was a first year, who, upon seeing Draco, turned and ran the other way. Draco smoothed out his robes and began his walk to the Common Room. He had never been more confused in his life. He was so sure that he knew what he wanted and what was best. But somehow, he felt completely contradicted.

xXXXXXXx


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had moped around his room all day. He hadn't gone to any of his other classes. He had been to the Common Room once, and it was only because he had remembered his hidden stash of chocolate frogs in there. He had taken all but one of them to his room and eaten them slowly; pretending Draco was feeding them to him. When he had finished with the frogs, he had realized that this had made him feel worse. It had been a igreat /i day.

XXXXX

Draco had gone to his classes, but not paid the slightest bit of attention. He secretly daydreamed about what he would say to Harry at detention. He would be cool and sophisticated. But persuasive. And Draco was ivery/i good at being persuasive. He would then feel ashamed for wanting his enemy so badly. The vicious cycle continued all day until 7:45, when he departed for detention. Draco realized that he wasn't just a Slytherin- apparently he was also a masochist.

He made his way to the Potions classroom and was standing in front of the door in no time. He glided into the room and was greeted by Professor Snape.

"Early to detention, Malfoy? You bmust/b be trying to get off easily."

Draco blushed at Snape's choice of words and walked over to the man.

"Have a seat. I'll be waiting for Potter to tell you exactly what you'll be doing. Carry on waiting, I'll be in my supply room should you need anything."

Draco nodded as the man left for the supply room. He pondered what Snape would make them do for a good five minutes before Harry made his appearance.

He walked in the door, red in the face and slightly short of breath. Thankfully, Snape chose that moment to return.

XXXXX

"Late, then, are we Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry, I got --"

"That will be all."

The man gestured to the vacant chair next to Malfoy.

"Have a seat."

Harry sat next to Malfoy doing his best not to look at the blond.

"Well. Since you seem to have a certain knack for handling ingredients, Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention in the Potions supply room. A certain set of twins seem to have broken into my supply again. And, since they are growing more careless, my things are not exactly organized. You have until half nine to complete the organization. If there is any Veritaserum left, bring it to me. I'll be back when you are finished." The man turned swiftly and did not stop walking until he reached the door. "Get to work. Half nine."

XXXXX

Draco bowed and extended an arm towards the supply room. "After you, Sir."

Harry huffed and entered the room with Draco on his heels. The blond showed no signs of emotion, but in his stomach, there were butterflies having a party- complete with champagne.

He hadn't been in the supply room since second year. It looked the same, if a little disorganized. He had a feeling that the work wouldn't be bad, especially if there were two people on the job. The real task was figuring out Potter.

XXXXX

Detention went by quickly, and the boys were finished by twenty past nine. Everything almost seemed normal between them. Harry hadn't spoken much, and neither had Draco. Harry hadn't known what to say- "So… do you still want to tango…?" didn't seem to cut it. He had spent most of the time trying to decipher Draco's actions. And by the time he had left the Potions classroom, he wasn't any closer to cracking the code.

It had been a slightly awkward parting of the ways. The boys had hovered outside of the classroom door after being dismissed by Snape. Eventually, Draco spoke up:

"Are you going to say something, Potter, or are you just going to stand there like a mandrake out of its pot?"

"See you later, Malfoy." Harry had muttered, then abruptly left.

He had gone to the Quidditch Pitch immediately after that and had been flying laps around its perimeter for the past hour. His mind was racing, and all the sugar from the chocolate frogs he had eaten earlier wasn't helping. The air was cold and wet against his face, the grass dewy. It was the calm before the storm.

As soon as this thought entered Harry's head, a broom flew by him at lightning speed. The owner of the broom had blond hair that could only be attributed to the Malfoy family.

XXXXX

When Draco walked onto the Pitch and saw Harry circling above him, he knew that this was where he needed to be. He was always drawn to the field, and, this time, he knew why. He didn't believe in fate, necessarily, but he did believe in attraction. In this case, it was fatal attraction. Regardless, he would not let Harry Potter stop him from riding his broom and trying to sort out his tornado of thoughts.

He mounted his broom and sped into the air, racing past Harry. Despite the wet wind whistling, he heard the Gryffindor land and then call to him from the ground. Draco dove at the ground at a nearly impossible angle, never taking his eyes off of Harry. As soon as his feet touched the ground he levitated the broom to lean next to Harry's.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"What are iyou/i doing here, Potter? Your hair is even more unruly than normal and your robes are rumpled. You look like you just escaped Azkaban."

XXXXX

Harry couldn't insult Malfoy anymore. They were lies he wasn't willing to utter and it was a life he wasn't willing to live anymore. From now on, he would be just Harry. Not Harry Potter, not The Boy Who Lived. Just a Gryffindor boy, who happened to have feelings for Draco Malfoy. He had finally admitted it to himself, even if he could never admit it to Draco. Draco was too good at playing games, too good at this tango. He was angry for letting himself get into this. What had happened to revenge? What happened to the Harry that was going to be sorted into Slytherin?

"Malfoy, I can't deal with this right now. I meant everything I said to you today in the Potions room. I know I started this game, or whatever it is to you. I need you to finish it. Not even you could understand the level of manipulation I'm feeling right now. I'm choosing to bow out gracefully. So if this is a game to you, you've won. What do you choose, Malfoy?"

Harry paused, and when the Slytherin made no move to respond, he turned on his heel to leave, the dewy grass slippery underneath his feet. He felt Draco grab his arm and wheel him around. Draco's eyes burned into his, smoldering and full of passion and intensity. His hair, the colour of the stars, was blowing in the howling wind and his black clothing blended into the black night. His fingers dug into Harry's arm and he seemed hesitant, yet somehow never more determined.

XXXXX

"You said you wanted me to end this tango, Potter. This is how I choose to end our game, our dance. Take it or leave it."

His words whipped around Harry's mind, making him dizzy.

"My name is Harry, Draco. bHarry./b" Harry practically shouted.

Draco let go of Harry's arm only to grab his chin. He pulled Harry towards him and looked him right in the eyes, never letting go of his face. Their faces were inches apart now; there was no room for lies, bravery, or facades. Just truth and raw emotions. Draco brought his other hand up to Harry's face, cupping it now. He swallowed, never breaking eye contact for a second. He pulled Harry close to him, their bodies touching in every place imaginable. His lips were at Harry's ear, his breath coming out in hot bursts. He bit Harry's ear once before he said,

"Fuck me, Harry."

Harry didn't know if it was because of what he said or how he said it, but he was not going to argue. He wanted this, and it didn't matter what they would think in the morning or even five minutes after it happened, because, right now, he wanted this more than anything. He pushed Draco onto the dewy grass and climbed on top of him; his hands pinning Draco's above his head. Their lips met in a greedy, bruising kiss as Draco wrapped his leg around Harry's hip and rolled them over. He pushed off the Gryffindor's robe, his erection already unbearable. He felt Harry's cold hands unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Harry push his erection against his own, the friction almost too much for Draco to bear. He speedily reached for Harry's zipper; and he didn't pause this time. He tugged off the brunette's trousers and he could feel Harry doing the same.

His mind was racing and trying to tell him that that was the craziest thing in the world, crazier than Harry joining forces with the Dark Lord. But when Harry's hand slipped into his boxers, he no longer cared.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco, you feel so good."

The combination of Harry moaning his name and stroking his cock almost made him come right then. He straddled Harry and kissed a blazing path down his chest to the top of his boxers. He flicked his tongue against Harry's cock through the rough fabric, and when Harry's length twitched in response he could barely contain himself. Harry had flipped them over again and was now straddling Draco. His perfect mouth closed over Draco's nipple and his hands were working on removing Draco's boxers. Draco pushed the other boy's hands away only to take them off himself and speed up the process. Harry understood the silent message and tugged off his own boxers.

"Draco," Harry panted, "I need to be inside of you. Right now."

Draco pulled Harry closer to whisper in his ear again; "Make me scream, Potter."

Draco pulled him into a searing kiss, and their erections rubbed together. Both boys moaned and Harry fumbled around to find his wand, breaking the kiss to cast a lubrication charm. Draco leaned up to Harry to give him a sweet kiss, and then locked eyes with the Gryffindor as he slowly pushed into him. Draco panted and moaned.

"Oh, bloody fuck, Harry…"

Harry was panting. He slid out and in again, this time hitting a spot that made Draco see stars.

"Harry, if you don't do that again I'll hex you to next Tuesday."

The Gryffindor thrust into the Slytherin, feeling the blond pulling his hair. He sped up, sweating and panting. Every other moan that slipped through his lips was Draco's name. It didn't matter that they were on the wet grass of the Quidditch Pitch, because there was nothing else in the world that could even come close to mattering.

Draco was thrashing beneath Harry; he was so close. Harry hit that sweet, sweet spot twice more before Draco burst all over his stomach and Harry's.

"Oh, fuck, Harry… Oh, Merlin, Potter! Oh, Harry, I love you!"

Harry closed his lips over the Slytherin's as he came inside him. Draco felt the warmth filling him, and he was damned if that wasn't the best thing he'd ever felt. Harry licked the come off of Draco's chest and pulled out of the blond.

XXXXX

Harry moved next to the blond and put his head on his chest; he was just starting to breathe normally. He felt Draco stroking his hair and was shocked by how sweet the gesture was. He was quite comfortable; the air was nice and cool and his robe created a layer between himself and his lover and the ground. He sighed deeply and let his eyes fall closed.

"P—Harry. Harry, if we fall asleep like this and are discovered in the morning, I'm blaming it on you and saying that you poisoned me."

Harry laughed. It was a beautiful sound; carefree.

"So, do you regret it yet, Draco?"

"No."

The answer was simple and everything Harry had hoped to hear.

"So, what happens now? Now that that's happened, I mean…"

"Well, I don't think anyone would take kindly to The Boy Who Lived and a Junior Death Eater jumping into bed together- or into the Quidditch Pitch, rather. And I'd surely be kicked out of my house if my father ever found out…"

Draco had grown quiet at the mention of his father, and Harry actually felt bad for the boy. His plan had gone horribly wrong; but this felt so right. He didn't understand.

"I guess we could just make banana pancakes and pretend that it's the weekend."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

Harry grinned; he could hear the smile in the blond's voice.

"It's from a muggle song, Malfoy. I was trying to be romantic."

"You're a git, you know that? Or a Hufflepuff, whichever is worse."

"Hufflepuff," the boys said together.

Draco pulled Harry close to him and wrapped them up in Harry's robes. He leaned in to kiss Harry gently, and Harry found himself wondering what in Merlin's pants anyone could possibly need Felix Felicis for.

xXXXXXXx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had awoken in a panic, remembering immediately that he had fallen asleep in Draco Malfoy's arms, stark naked on the Quidditch Pitch. He heard a chuckle and felt someone stroking his hair, and he sighed.

"Don't worry, Potter, it's only 3 AM. I was going to wake you in a bit."

Harry sighed sleepily in response as he aimlessly drew circles on Draco's abdomen. He reluctantly stood and pulled on his clothes, blushing when he noticed the blond watching his every move with hungry eyes. Draco stood as well, but, before dressing, he walked over to Harry and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate, especially in Harry's dreamlike daze. The fact that he was kissing Draco, who was completely naked, in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch at 3 AM made his cock twitch in anticipation. The blond smiled into the kiss, most likely pleased with this response. Harry moaned as Draco deepened the kiss.

XXXXX

Draco couldn't help but smile as soon as he felt Harry's length harden. It _was_ only 3 AM…

Draco dropped to his knees and pulled down Harry's trousers in one swift movement. He heard Harry gasp; he clearly wasn't expecting Draco to do that. Draco nuzzled Harry's cock through his boxers then ran his tongue up and down the length. He knew Harry could feel it through the fabric…

"Draco," Harry gasped, "Now."

"But, Potter… what if someone finds us out here…" he pulled off Harry's boxers. "Like this?"

He ran his tongue up the brunette's cock, making him shudder.

"Merlin, Draco, if you must be a Slytherin iplease/i do it later."

"If you insist, Potter."

With that, he took the Gryffindor's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. He could feel Harry's hands weaving into his hair as he sucked on him, his tongue doing things he knew Harry couldn't even have dreamed of. His hands were on the other boy's hipbones, scratching. Each time Draco sucked, Harry let out a breath that help Draco's name in it. Draco thrived off of his noises, his name coming out of Harry's mouth made him work faster. Harry was thrusting into his mouth now, unable to contain himself.

"Draco, oh my God, oh, fuck…ahh…"

The blond sucked hard one last time before Harry came. Draco looked up at him, taking in the image as if it were the most beautiful painting on earth. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clutching Draco's hair like a lifeline. His teeth were clamped down on his lip, trying to stifle the scream that still slipped out in his moment of release. Harry opened his eyes then to look at Draco.

XXXXX

When Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco, he couldn't imagine a better sight. The Slytherin's hair was completely disheveled from Harry's hands working at it, and he was looking at Harry like he was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. But Harry knew it wasn't possible, because that position was already filled by the beautiful boy staring back at him.

Draco stood, licking his lips. He smiled at Harry, a genuine smile that made Harry melt even more than Draco's devilish smirk.

"Did you…" Harry was completely out of breath. "Did you…"

"Swallow? Yes, dear." The blond smirked.

"Oh, fuck, that's so hot."

"_I _thought so."

Harry couldn't help but smile. When he thought about the past 24 hours and everything that had happened… well, it seemed unfathomable. He had just shagged Draco Malfoy. He had forgotten entirely about his plan and his revenge. It wasn't about that anymore, it was something more…

Harry was pulled out of his daze by the Draco's lips on his. It was a tender kiss, and it still shocked Harry that Draco possessed the ability to be tender. The Gryffindor smiled into the kiss.

"We've got to get back to the castle."

Draco nodded, his disappointment almost apparent. He dragged on his clothes, wrinkled from being crumpled in a pile all night. As soon as his clothes were on, he turned away from Harry and started back to the castle without another word. Harry ran to him, catching up, but the Slytherin didn't even look at him.

"Hurry up, Potter, it's almost sunrise."

The blond spoke without emotion, and Harry stopped in his tracks, his face falling and full of disappointment. How could he have thought it would have been this easy? Bedding Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and Junior Death Eater, and then becoming his boyfriend? He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache he knew was forming.

XXXXX

Draco turned to look at Harry, who stood there looking completely upset. The blond let out a laugh as he backtracked a few steps to stand next to the boy.

"Harry. Harry!"

"What, Malfoy?"

"I was just practicing, you bloody fool. We can't exactly wander around telling everyone that we shagged and we're no longer enemies. Now take my hand, you stupid git, and walk me back to the castle."

The boys walked to the castle in silence, both in shock. It wasn't exactly something either of them thought would ever happen. They parted ways as soon as they entered the castle, just in case. A brief brushing of lips, and they went their separate ways. Draco couldn't help but look back at the Gryffindor that he was falling in love with.

XXXXX

Harry lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. He played the last few hours in his head over and over, unable to comprehend it. It was probably the most ridiculous thing in his life. By now he had accepted that he somehow had to defeat the Dark Lord, and it was a part of his everyday life. But this? Dating Draco Malfoy secretly and slinking around the corridors so no one could possible know? That was a different story that he hadn't yet heard of. But he was more than willing to find out how it would end. When Harry finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Draco.

XXXXX

Draco woke up only to find that he was still very, very tired. He definitely did not get enough beauty sleep after his tryst with Harry; he couldn't exactly go to sleep after that. Not that he was complaining, because it was well worth it. He looked in the mirror and cast a spell to perfect his hair. No matter how little sleep he got, his hair would always look perfect. He dressed, having already slept through breakfast. He didn't have class to the afternoon so he decided to go to the library to get some Potions work done for Slughorn. He would much rather find a secluded corner with The Boy Who Lived to Confuse Him, but he was rather behind on his Potions work, and he could not afford to be any later with it. Snape had been covering for Slughorn lately for some reason, and he didn't know why, but it meant his work had to be top notch again. He grabbed his books and headed down to the library.

XXXXX

Harry sat in the common room by himself. He figured that Ron and Hermione had gone off to the library, but he didn't know if he would be able to contain himself around them, and there was no way he could spill this secret. Ron would probably save the Dark Lord all the trouble and kill Harry himself. Hermione would probably be all _too_ accepting, which was almost as bad as Ron's reaction. So he decided to sit patiently in the common room pretending to do his Potions work and wait for his next class to roll around.

XXXXX

_Fuck_. Draco thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I should have known that Granger and the Weasel would be here. After all, she's always here, and wherever she is, the Weasel isn't too far away_.

The blond sucked in a breath and snuck by them without being noticed. He was eternally grateful for this. He sat at a table close to them in case he got a sudden need to bother a Gryffindor. They were his favourite targets, after all. But this way, he could make a sneak attack- there was a bookshelf in between them, so he couldn't be seen.

_Perfect._

Draco cracked open his book and started to read. He had even begun to take some notes on his parchment when he heard the bloody Gryffindors mention Harry's name. He put his quill down, but pretended to keep reading his book in case anyone could see him. He was quite inconspicuous, of course, being a Slytherin.

"Where do you think Harry is?"

"I don't know, Ronald. Probably plotting Malfoy's demise, as always."

_Ahhh, how wrong you are, Granger._

He loved when the mudblood was wrong. It felt something like winning a Quidditch game.

"Ronald… has Harry talked to you about his plan?"

The boy yawned. "What plan, 'Mione?"

"Don't you ever listen, Ronald? He's trying to finally get revenge on him for everything that he's done. He won't tell me how, he says that I wouldn't approve. I wanted to know if he told you."

Draco froze. It couldn't be a plan… revenge… the boy was a Gryffindor.

_But he was almost sorted into Slytherin._

Yes, Draco knew this, but he didn't want to accept it. He _couldn't_ accept it. This was The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy! Draco could feel his face getting hot and his stomach twisting up. He grabbed all of his things and ran out of the library door, pushing past students to get to Harry. To _Potter_.

XXXXX

_Only a few minutes left_. Harry thought. _I can wait that long_.

He sank down into the couch, shutting his eyes and trying to relax. He breathed in slowly like he would do when Dudley tried to make him angry. He let his eyes open slowly when he heard someone yelling on the opposite side of the portrait.

_Neville probably forgot the password again,_ he thought.

The Gryffindor rose slowly and walked over to the portrait and pulled it open. A shock of blond hair fell through the door, landing on the floor still yelling.

"DRACO?! What are you _doing_ here?!"

"Potter," he spat the name, "I need to talk to you right now."

Harry pulled the Slytherin off the ground and dragged him up the stairs to his dorm. As soon as Harry closed the door, Draco pushed him onto the bed.

"Draco—"

"Don't say a bloody word."

Harry stared at the boy, his eyes wide.

"Perfect. Was this all a plan?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "How did you…?"

"I said not a word, Potter. How did I know? I overheard your stupid friends in the library talking about your plan to get revenge on me, but they said you wouldn't tell them how. That it was too dirty and that they wouldn't approve." Draco threw his robe off, spreading his arms wide. "Was this your plan, Potter? Your revenge? Taking my body and making me think you actually _cared_ about me?! I should have bloody known better."

The blond turned on his heel to leave, furious. Harry wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed the boy's arm, holding him there.

"Draco! Listen to me. That's what it started out as, but it's _so_ much more now. I told you myself, I couldn't lie to you anymore, and that you had to finish this tango! I told you how it wasn't a game to me anymore, and if it was to you, you won. I forfeited."

The blond was quiet in his response, "Do you really expect me to believe you, Potter?"

Harry reached out to touch the blond's cheek, but he pulled away. Harry spoke softly, unsure of how to proceed.

"You… You said you loved me, Draco."

"I did _no_ such thing," he choked out, his voice breaking with emotion.

"You did, Draco. When you came, when you came all over us, you said it, you said it loud and clear, and there's no way you can deny it."

"Well, I say a lot of things that I don't mean, Potter. You of all should people should know _that_."

Draco's words sunk in to Harry like poison. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should have known…

The blond had his hand on the door to Harry's room, he was leaving. Harry's heart was pounding, he'd never felt so heavy in his life. But the Slytherin paused, turning back to Harry one more time.

"You were the first person to ever deny me something I wanted. In First year, when I held out my hand to you. When you didn't take it, it was the first time I didn't get what I wanted. What I needed. I thought I was broken then. You embarrassed me, broke my pride, everything I stood for. The fucking _Boy Who Lived_." He shook his head, his face full of disgust. "You're a bastard, Harry Potter. A worthless, Slytherin bastard."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Harry frozen to the spot, with nothing to do but stare after him.

XXXXX

As soon as Draco was a safe distance from the Gryffindor dorms, he sunk onto the ground, his emotions too much for him to handle. He buried his face in his hands, tears staining his cheeks.

_Malfoys don't cry_, he thought.

He laughed, but it was a hard laugh with an edge that made him ache even more.

_You've done a lot of things in the past few days that_ **Malfoys** _don't do_.

The boy stood up and straightened out his clothes as he walked back to his dorm, his head held high and his face a façade that _no one_ would see through. After all, that was the Malfoy way.

~xxxXxxx~


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron, stop pulling on my foot! I'm _not_ getting up!"

"Harry. Mate. I know you're sick, but you still need to eat something." The red-head tugged on his hair, as if he was unsure that this statement was true. Harry pulled his covers over his head so that only his unruly black hair stuck out. He felt bad for lying to his best friend, but he could do it if he didn't have to look at him.

"_Please_ just go to breakfast, you are driving me bloody insane."

"Alright, fine. But if you're not up when I get back, I'm going to get Hermione." Ron stared at the lump under the covers formally known as Harry and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, he finally heard a muffled "fine."

When Harry was certain that Ron was gone he threw the covers off himself. Damn, it was hot under there. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his bag of Puking Pastilles. As he pulled one out of the bag, he silently thanked Merlin that Ron wasn't the brightest Gryffindor in the bunch. They were his own brothers' trick candies, and he still didn't catch it. Harry shook his head and smiled slightly at his friend.

Of course, the real reason he refused to go anywhere except for his classes was because he was completely miserable. But try telling your two best friends that you slept with your former enemy and started to fall in love with him when he cut you loose. That would be one interesting tale. So instead, Harry tortured himself further with Puking Pastilles. Another happy ending.

He tried to convince himself that he wasn't missing much. Who needed to go to the Great Hall when you could just sneak down to the kitchen and persuade a house elf to give you something to eat? And fresh air was completely overrated.

Harry popped the sickening 'candy' into his mouth and sunk back into his bed. He could tell himself anything he wanted, but it wouldn't change anything that had happened. He pulled his blankets back over his head; he didn't care that it was hotter than Draco Malfoy in there.

XXXXX

Draco loved the shower. He really did; it was one of his favourite things in the whole world. He loved the way the water rolled down his chest and arms- it made him feel like he was a sculpture of a God or something. The blond smiled at the thought of himself being a sculpture, and people coming to marvel at his beautiful body from all over the world.

He let his head fall forward, the water trickling down his back and coming together to form a river down his spine. It felt like heaven, and he felt like he had experienced the same feeling sometime before, sometime not too long ago…

The Quidditch pitch. When he and _Potter_ were lying together on the bloody Quidditch pitch. The dew had soaked through the robes underneath them, and had felt just like the water on his back now. Draco yanked the handle to the shower off abruptly, letting curses fly in his agitated state. He stepped out of the shower, and leaned against the sink, his head resting in his hand. He had promised himself that he wouldn't think about Potter. Not even for one second, because he knew exactly what would happen if he did.

He pushed away from the sink with another stream of curses, nearly slipping. How could he not think about the bloody Gryffindor? He had lied to himself, and pretended that he didn't notice Harry's absence from every meal in the Great Hall. He didn't know if Harry had been in classes, he wouldn't let himself look. He knew if would break his stupid heart completely if he ever saw that shock of un-tamable dark hair again.

The blond sighed, his fingers pressing down on his eyelids. He silently thanked Salazar that it was the weekend and he didn't have any classes. Of course this meant that there was also nothing to keep his mind occupied except for his mountain of Potions work he had fallen behind on. Great.

Draco slipped on his trousers as he crossed the room to grab his shirt. A green button down for the weekend, then. All his white ones were dirty. And somehow, the green that usually reminded him of his house and his pride could only remind him of a certain dark haired boy with eyes that matched said shirt, and the dignity that Draco had lost to him.

XXXXX

Harry had lost count of how long he stayed under the covers waiting for Ron to come back. It didn't bother him, he really wanted to be alone anyway… he just wished he hadn't used a Puking Pastille. He threw the covers off his head, making his hair even more of a static mess. It was much easier to breathe, which also made it much easier to think. Harry couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing, so he just stopped thinking about it altogether. He had gotten good at pushing things out of his mind.

He sat up and pushed the curtains back on his bed, revealing the sun setting out of his window. He had successfully stayed in bed all day long, and it had not helped. He tugged his hands through his knotted hair, knowing full well it wouldn't make any difference. He tugged on his school trousers and a white button down, not really caring if they were clean or not. He guessed 'not,' but as long as they weren't the clothes he had worn on the Quidditch pitch, it really didn't matter to him.

The stairs from the dorm to the common room seemed to last forever. Harry was greeted by Ron and Hermione. Ron looked frustrated and Hermione had her notes open, which explained Ron's flummoxed state. Harry tugged at his hair, a nervous habit he had developed.

"Hey, guys."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, clearly happy to see him up and about.

"Hey, mate." Ron was less shrill, but equally happy.

"Have you lot gone to dinner yet?"

Hermione glanced at Ron, as if unsure how to proceed.

"No, Ronald was going to go get you after he understood this work… it took a little longer than I anticipated."

Ron blushed, embarrassed by his difficulties. Harry ignored it, weighing his options of eating dinner in the Great Hall tonight. What were the odds that Draco would choose to eat dinner at the same time as Harry? They were slim, definitely. But was it worth even the slightest risk of seeing him? Harry tugged on his hair again. Could he handle seeing Draco? He wasn't sure. In all reality, he was pretty sure that it would feel like someone squeezing his heart into a million pieces while punching him repeatedly in the gut. It would probably feel worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Harry was certain of it.

"Let's take a break, 'Mione. I'm hungry."

Hermione seemed to weigh the options, too, but for very different reasons. She stood up, fixing her skirt, and both boys took it as a sign that they were going to dinner. And for once, Harry was glad that he didn't have to make his own decision. He probably would have stood in the same spot tugging at his hopeless hair until he made a choice. It was times like this that he was grateful for Hermione. He'd be bald without her.

XXXXX

Despite what he felt like inside, Draco looked damn good. He pondered for a second when he didn't look incredible, but decided it was a moot point, because that was iclearly/i a trick question. Anyone and everyone knew that Draco's appearance was flawless. He strolled into the common room, waving Crabbe and Goyle over. They were already eating, to no one's surprise, but they followed Draco to the Great Hall nevertheless. They were such good cronies when they needed to be.

Draco hadn't seen Harry since the Quidditch Pitch, and he didn't plan on seeing him for as long as possible. He figured that he could maneuver his way around every incident except the classes they shared. Potions would be toughest, since they were always paired together. Perhaps he could bribe Snape… or, if Slughorn had returned, Harry would have most likely done the bribing already, since he was one of 'Old Sluggy's' favourites. Of course, Draco thought that Slughorn was a pompous prick. His ego was bigger than his belly, and he was something of an idiot.

The Great Hall was fairly empty, as it usually was on the weekends at this time. Draco pretended that he only went at this time because he was very hungry, but he knew he was lying to himself, and that he only went then to avoid Harry. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even notice a difference, which wasn't a surprise. Give them food, and they'll be distracted for as long as they're eating it.

Dinner passed without a sight of the dark haired boy, though there were several false alarms that caused Draco's heart to stop, or skip a beat, and his stomach to tie up in knots. He pushed the bench away from the table, nodding a goodbye to his cronies, who were still eating. Draco had long given up waiting for them to finish, since they usually treated dinner like a marathon event. Draco glided out of the Hall, feeling a few gazes on him as he walked past. Nothing he wasn't used to, of course. It seemed to intensify this year, though, even if only a little. Draco assumed it had something to do with his growth spurt over the summer; it made him even more delectable, and he knew it.

The Slytherin smiled at this thought as he walked through the doors to the Hall and stopped dead in his tracks.

XXXXX

Harry had a bad feeling about this. He had an undeniable sinking feeling in his gut. Leaving his dorm was not a good plan, and he knew it. The sinking feeling increased when he had pretended not to notice Ron and Hermione duck into a corner for a pre-dinner snog. Ron had been studying, and Harry knew that he needed it. Now Harry was alone and in an incredibly vulnerable position. Bloody brilliant.

The boy had half a mind to turn around, but he was hungry and determined. He wished he had taken some of his Felix Felicis, he could really use some luck. He cursed himself for not thinking of the golden potion sooner as he walked down the stairs. He was almost there, there would be no turning back. He was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One! He refused to be driven completely mad by a 16-year-old boy when he had faced the Dark Lord himself more than once. Why was it that this boy made his palms sweat and his heart thump and his knees shake when the Dark Lord didn't?

_Because you didn't sleep with Voldemort, you idiot._

Harry continued to walk the well known path to the Great Hall in a daze, his thoughts flying around his head like the owls when they delivered the mail in the morning. Hectic, swarming, and crowded. He had begun to compare Draco to Hedwig, his blond hair matching her white feathers. They both stuck out in a crowd, Draco in Harry's thoughts and Hedwig in the swarm of owls over breakfast.

As soon as Harry realized how ridiculous it was to compare Draco to Hedwig, a shock of bright blond hair froze him in his place, stronger than a Petrificus Totalus.

XXXXX

Draco stood there, staring at Harry, and trying not to gape at him like an idiot. He almost smirked as he saw that Harry was having a little more trouble in that department. But his insides felt all twisted, and if he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that the other boy had cast a spell on him.

Draco could have sighed at that last thought, knowing full well that the spell Harry had put on him had nothing to do with magic. He idly wondered when he had become so bloody emotional and cliché. The blond locked his eyes on Harry's, not sure what to do. He hoped that Harry felt just as helpless, because Draco absolutely refused to feel like this on his own. He was not a victim, and he never would be. It was simple inacceptable.

Draco realized that he was standing with Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, in front of the open doors to the Great Hall. Anyone could have been staring, and the image would have been a sight to be seen. There could not be two greater opposites. Their appearances were North and South, Night and Day. And, of course, there was their house rivalry, not to mention that one was the Boy Who Lived and the other was a junior Death Eater.

Draco came to his senses first, and turned away from the brunette. He hated to admit it, but it was much harder than he anticipated it would be. He paused for a split second, hearing Harry call out.

"Wait."

Draco did the opposite of that, continuing to glide away from the Gryffindor, only to be stopped by Harry's hand on his wrist once again. The boy had a painful flashback to Harry's room, all the emotions of the memory flooding back with it. He spun, facing Harry again. He looked into the other boy's eyes, and noticed they were glistening with something that almost looked like tears. Draco pushed this thought out of his mind, refusing to feel bad for Potter.

"What could you possibly say to me? What more is there?"

Harry stared blankly at Draco as if he didn't know where to begin.

"That's what I thought. And you can't use any magic on me, either, because we're standing directly in front of the Great Hall. So don't think you can try any funny business, because you will be sorely mistaken if you do."

Draco watched Harry nervously as his grip on Draco's wrist tighten. The Gryffindor licked his lips and his eyes darted to the entryway of the Great Hall in a way that was purely Slytherin. Draco's eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled forward. He felt warm lips covering his own and strong hands pulling at his hair before he even had time to protest.

~xxxXxxx~


	7. Chapter 7

Draco tore his lips away from Harry's, his cheeks burning and his eyes unable to stop blinking.

"What the bloody fuck, Potter?!"

Draco turned, frantic. Harry--- _Potter_ had just kissed him. He had kissed him full on the mouth directly in front of the Great Hall. He grabbed Potter's wrist, dragging him to Merlin knows where and trying to keep all of his emotions in check. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss those lips pressing up against his, those hands messing up his hair. But it hurt, it hurt a lot. And directly in front of the Great Hall during dinner time was not exactly the best place to confront all of these emotions.

When Draco found an alcove he deemed suitable. He pushed Harry into it, hearing his elbow hit the wall- it sounded like it hurt.

"_Good..." _ Draco thought, though he frowned when the word crossed his mind.

"Potter, if you are trying to win me back or get revenge or anything of the sort, the place to do it is _not_ in front of all our classmates like some kind of dinner theatre. So put your Gryffindor bravado and flair for dramatics away."

Draco stared at him, completely unsure of where to go from there. He looked at Harry, who was breathing heavily and leaning against the cobblestone wall for support. He looked practically boneless, and a glistening layer of sweat covered his skin. Draco watched as he took in gulps of air, opening his mouth to speak… finally.

"What do you want, Draco?"

Draco kept staring at him. What did he _want_? He _wanted _a perfect mark in Potions, a father that actually cared about him, a position in the Ministry as an Auror, and maybe a nice Blood Pop. And for Potter to stop being so damn confusing.

"Right now, Draco. All standards, rules, expectations, and memories aside. What do you want _right now_?"

Right now, he wanted to fuck Harry into that wall so hard that neither of them would live to see tomorrow. But it wasn't that simple. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he mulled it over. Was it really worth all of this bloody emotional _fuckery_ to shag Harry--- Potter?

"What are you thinking, Draco?"

And that's when Draco made the mistake of actually looking at Harry. _Really_ looking at him. He looked into Harry's eyes, the clearest, brightest green they'd ever been- they were practically omitting light. They were just daring Draco to think Harry was lying, think that this was still all a game like it was that night in the library. And so what if Draco had heard the Mudblood and Weaselbee in the library that one day? They were the _Mudblood_ and _Weaselbee_. Draco always got what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was Harry. He tore his eyes away from Harry's, letting them roam to his lips and back. He decided that right now- all standards, rules, expectations, and memories aside- it really could be that simple.

"Fuck it."

And then he was on Harry, pressing him so hard into the wall that Harry would have cobblestones imprinted onto his back for weeks. His mouth was on Harry's, and Merlin, that was bloody amazing. His hands were already on Harry's pants, his shirt discarded somewhere on the floor. And yeah, they were moving pretty fast, but Draco _needed_ this. They both did. Draco felt Harry's hands on his shirt, practically ripping it off of Draco and definitely sending a few buttons flying in the process. Harry latched onto Draco's neck, kissing the bruises that were already there and adding a few more, proof that this was really happening.

"_Fuck_, Harry."

Harry groaned; hearing Draco groan his name like that was so dirtywronghot and he couldn't get enough of it. Draco captured Harry's mouth again; kissing him like his life depended on it as he tugged off Harry's pants. He felt Harry kick them aside as he hooked his hands through Draco's belt loops, pulling his hips forward to thrust against Harry's. Both boys groaned, the friction building with each thrust, and their need starting to spiral out of control.

"Draco…" Harry breathed. "Draco… _fuck me_."

It came out in this whisper by Draco's ear, Harry's breath hot and smelling of chocolate. Draco practically whined, pulling his own pants off and tossing them aside. He pushed his hips against Harry's one more time, and their bare cocks touching was heaven. Draco moaned, lifting Harry into the wall, one leg around Draco's hip and the other barely touching the ground. He pushed into Harry with no warning and no Muffliato- there was no time to slow down. He thrust into Harry with so much force that he was lifted off the ground each time, Draco's name slipping from his lips.

They were both close, both moaning far too loudly for their setting. Harry threaded his hands into Draco's hair and pulled _hard_, whining.

"Close, Draco… so close…"

Harry shot then, all over his stomach and Draco's chin, his whole body trembling with the force of it and going boneless with bliss. Draco kept thrusting through it, his lips on Harry's to muffle the noise. It didn't do much. Draco tipped his head back then, thrusting once, twice, three times more until he came. He felt like he would pass out, only able to see blackness except for these blinding white stars- it looked something like the ceiling of the Great Hall during a meteor shower.

"_Fuck_," he breathed. "Fuck, Harry…"

Harry smiled lazily, sliding down the cobblestone wall with Draco still inside him. When Draco found the energy, he slid out, leaning up against the wall next to Harry. He snaked his fingers through Harry's, his breathing still laboured. Harry smiled at him, his eyes twinkling as he felt Draco's thumb tracing over his. Draco smiled back, and Harry made the mental note to make him do that far more often. Draco's smile disappeared as he leaned in, kissing Harry gently and squeezing his hand lightly. Harry smirked as Draco pulled away blushing.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed by Harry's ability to imitate the signature Slytherin smirk with such ease.

"You're such a Hufflepuff."

"Harry. I just shagged your brains out in the middle of the castle pressed up against a wall where anyone could have walked by. _Without_ a Muffliato. I am _not_ a Hufflepuff."

Harry smirked again, lifting an eyebrow as he eyed Draco.

"You've really got to stop doing that. It makes you look way too shaggable."

"I'll keep that in mind. And while we're on the subject…"

"Oh, Merlin…"

"I was just thinking that we haven't actually shagged in a bed yet."

Draco returned the smirk as he got up in silence and started to re-dress.

"Are you _sure_ you aren't a Slytherin?"

~xXXX~XXXx~


End file.
